


Boundaries

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baralai and Yuna remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2010 Porn Battle. Prompt was "Baralai/Yuna/Lenne/Shuyin, the person I remember".

"Thank you for coming, Lady Yuna." Baralai and Yuna walked together through the Palace at Bevelle. Their footsteps echoed softly off the stone of Bevelle's halls, the sound of their footfalls deadened only slightly by the rich tapestries that hung off the walls.

"I'm happy to help," Yuna replied. "And I'm glad the council seems willing to try my idea."

"I can't tell you how many times I've tried to suggest the same thing." Baralai sighed and shook his head. "But unpopular ideas will always be more popular coming from the High Summoner."

"I don't believe that." Yuna looked up at him sidelong. "A good idea is a good idea, right? No matter who it comes from."

Baralai's answering smile did not quite reach his eyes. "If only that were so." He buried his hands in his sleeves as they reached the door to his office. "Regardless, I do appreciate your support in this matter. Perhaps now we will see some action on the return of the Guado to the Farplane."

"I'm sure we will." Yuna bowed politely. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come sooner, but I've been so busy, and I--."

"Busy?" Baralai had started to open his office door; now he turned, hand still resting on the doorknob. "I'd been under the impression that you had only just received my message."

"Oh." Yuna fought back the beginnings of a blush. "I, um. Ah."

Baralai raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean to say that you've been avoiding me?"

"No. Oh, no. Not at all, I." She stopped, no longer able to control the blush, certain that the he knew the words for a lie. For she had been avoiding him. _Avoiding Bevelle_, she'd told herself, _avoiding Yevon, the bad memories here..._ But no, the truth was, she was avoiding Baralai, even if she couldn't fully explain to herself why.

His eyes still on her, Baralai pushed the door open and stepped backwards through it. Yuna followed, passing by him on her way into the room: a small living room, complete with a large purple sofa and more wall hanging, rich with the symbols of Yevon. She turned around in place, taking the room in; it was an interior space, no windows, the first of Bevelle's electric lights installed in its ceiling. When she finished the turn, she was facing Baralai again. "I know," he said quietly. "I know why you have avoided me. I remember, you see. And so do you."

Yuna shook her head. "No," she whispered, fighting the ancient longing that welled up in her throat. "I don't know what you're--"

"Of course you know." Baralai's voice was still pleasant, polite as always, and yet Yuna could hear a sharp undercurrent. He took a step toward her; she took a step backwards, but it was not enough to keep him from closing the space between them. "How could you not?"

She closed her eyes, wishing him away, but the memory only came clearer: leaning back into a bed, fingers gripping her naked shoulders, bright blue eyes bearing down into hers, looking up into them as she ran her hands down a broad bare chest, lit by the soft pastel colors of a Zanarkand night, her fingers fumbling with a heavy buckle... Without looking, without thinking, Yuna raised her hand to his chest, resting her palm against the warm surface, searching for the beat of a living heart. There it was, pounding just as she remembered; she opened her eyes and looked up, and Baralai looked back at her, his brown eyes wide.

Brown eyes, Yuna reminded herself. Baralai's eyes were brown.

"I remember." She curled her hand into a loose fist. "But it wasn't you. It wasn't me. Even if I want-- if I feel-- I don't know what I feel."

"Or what you want?" Baralai raised his hand, catching her fingers in his, pressing her hand back against his breast. "I understand. Oh, how I understand. I look at you, and I want to touch you, like this." He brought his other hand to her face and swept his thumb over her cheek; his hands were soft, and warm, the skin smooth, not callused with years of handling a blitzball. "But is it me wanting you? Or is it the shade who was part of me? Or is it both, mingling together so that I can no longer be certain where his memories and desires end and mine begin?"

Yuna shook her head. "I don't know. I don't think... we can know."

"I know only this." Baralai look the last step forward, closing the space between them, and lowered his mouth to hers.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back, gripping his hand tightly. His other hand cupped her head, then ran down her hair... but was it her hair he felt? Or was he seeking the long hair that had never run down her back, the beaded braids that had never clicked as she tossed her head? She brought her other hand up between them, lay it against his chest, not sure whether she wanted to draw him tight or pull him away; all she knew was that she could not stop kissing him. It had been so long since anyone had touched her like this -- two years, a thousand. Too long.

Her body made the decision for her. Opening her mouth to his, she gathered the fabric of his shirt in her hands and pulled him down, harder, closer. The hand in her hair moved lower, stroking her shoulders, her back, settling into the hollow of her waist. She clung to him, pushed her hips into his as his lips traveled over her face, her eyes, her hair, finally landing on her mouth again, intensifying the kiss until she could hardly breathe. As if in a trance, she let his hand go and shoved the robe off his shoulders; it made a slithering sound as it slid down his back and hit the floor. She locked her arms around his waist, and he walked her backwards until the backs of her legs hit the couch. Together they sank down to the cushions, the kiss unbroken as she lay down, nestling beneath him. Soon his hands moved to cup her breast, thumb over the nipple with long, slow strokes. She gasped, the shock of pleasure enough that she jerked her mouth free, arching her back, pressing into his hand.

He murmured something -- a name? A simple groan? She was too far gone to recognize the words or even care what they were. Her hands found his own curves, and she fit herself to him. His hand was traveling again, down her body, skimming her stomach, sliding beneath her waistband. She moaned into his mouth as he stroked her, her hips lifted and her fingers twisted into his hair. Faster, faster, until the world dissolved and she cried out. Then she collapsed back into the couch, letting her head fall back against the armrest, shaking. He relaxed onto her, burying his face in the crown of her head.

"Yuna," he murmured into her hair, his hand lightly stroking her arm. "Yuna."

She felt him form the name against the scalp, heard him speak it aloud. Her name -- _her_ name, in Baralai's voice -- shocked her out of her trance, and for that first second, she panicked, a thrill of fear racing down her spine, as she remembered who and where they were; her body went stiff, and she started to sit up. Instantly, Baralai rolled off her, leaving her alone on the couch, landing in a crouch on the floor. He started to stand, to move away, but before he could take a step, Yuna sat up and snatched his hand in hers, holding him in place.

He looked down at her, a mask of formality settling over his features. "I have presumed, overstepped my boundaries; I--"

"No." Yuna tightened her grip on his hand, and tugged downward; in answer to her summons, he knelt down at her feet, and she brought her other hand to his face, which softened at her touch. "We both forgot, I think. Lost ourselves in the lovers of the past. Feelings as strong as theirs are hard to forget." She stroked his hair. "But I think... I don't think that was all them. Do you?"

His answering smile was faint, but it was real. "No. I'm sure it was not."

Yuna turned her hand in Baralai's and laced their fingers together; he answered with a quick squeeze. "Let's find out together."

She kissed him again, and this time she knew who he was.


End file.
